


Goalie Bob [vid]

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Columbus Blue Jackets, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In the chill of night, with the game on the line...





	Goalie Bob [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from 2017. One final hurrah in light of Bob's impending free agency, set to the 1967 Spiderman theme song.  
> IN THIS HOUSEHOLD WE STAN ONE SERGEI BOBROVSKY.

[Lyrics](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vq71qjF3BuI)


End file.
